Even Then
by utterxodestruction
Summary: What would happen if the unthinkable happened? FINCHEL.  One shot for now


**A/N: **Okay so this is just a short thing I wrote. It's a one shot for now unless you guys feel it should be longer :) REVIEWS ARE LOVE! oh and yeah I don't own anything or any part of Glee. Obviously.

* * *

><p>Rachel walked into the auditorium 20 minutes late holding her doctors note. She looked ahead, vaguely noticed the rest of the glee club practicing, well attempting to practice, some numbers they had come up with for nationals. The heavy metal door slipped from her fingers as she moved away, shutting with a loud bang, drawing the attention of the club to her tiny form making her way to the stage. Finn's face lit up when he saw it was Rachel. Glee just wasn't the same when she wasn't there. He was about to hop off the stage when she looked up at him with a look that nearly stopped his heart. Her chocolate brown eyes shimmered with tears and were lined with red, telling him she was using all her power to not break down. Puck slowly made his way over to Finn placing a hand on his shoulder.<p>

"What's up man?" He asked in a low voice. Finn still didn't move, frozen from fear when he realized where she was coming from.

"Stay put Finn." She thought fiercely, knowing that if he came over to her she would surely break. What she was about to say needed to be said in a strong and held together fashion. She couldn't break down; therefore she could not use Finn as a crutch.

She slowly made her way onto the stage, making eye contact with each member of the club. She stood tall in front of them and took a deep breath. Finally after a few moments of silence, Santana spoke up.

"Come on Berry! Just tell us what you need to say so we can ignore it and get back to doing important things." She stared at her nails as she spoke.

Rachel looked at the ground, tears slipping from her eyes, hitting the stage. At that Finn couldn't take it anymore. He closed the distance between them, putting his long arm around her shoulder.

"What is it, Rach?" She took a shaky breath.

"I...I have Leukemia." She whispered.

No one spoke. No one breathed. It was like time stood still.

Finn felt his entire body go numb. His arm slid from her shoulder as the shock washed over him. Rachel looked up at Finn's blank face. He began to back away from her shaking his head.

"No." he whispered as he turned and ran from the auditorium.

"Finn!" Rachel stood frozen, watching. When the metal door slammed, she felt her legs turn to nothing and began to sway. Puck ran to her side and caught her before she had the chance to fall. Slowly they both sank to the ground as she began to sob. Puck rocked her as he let his own tears fall. The rest of the group surrounded her, following suit. Will leaned down and kissed Rachel on top of her head, wiping his own tears out of his eyes.

"When do you start treatment?" He asked softly.

"N-Next week." Rachel squeaked. "P-p-please Mr. S-s-shue, f-f-find Finn."

Will nodded and took off after Finn, knowing exactly where he'd find him.

* * *

><p>"Finn?" Will called walking through the empty locker room. Finn wiped his eyes and nose, trying to pull himself together before his teacher found him. He was sitting on the bench with his head in his hands. Will sat down, enveloping him into a hug.<p>

"S-s-she's so y-y-young. She's p-p-p-erfect." Finn sobbed. "Why... her?" Will tightened his grip on Finn. "I don't know. But she needs you Finn. She needs you now more than ever."

* * *

><p>Rachel was standing at her locker looking for her history book when she felt his tall form hovering behind her. She turned around to find those beautiful eyes red rimmed and his hands shoved into his pockets.<p>

"Hi." He greeted her.

"Hi." The pain in her voice broke his heart even more. It took everything he had but he forced her favorite lopsided smile onto his face. It was worth it to see a smile light return to her eyes. He looked down at his feet feeling horrible for storming out of the auditorium.

"You...you don't have to go through this with me...if you don't want to." She spoke the words fast before she lost her courage to do so. "This is my burden...not yours."

With that he closed the space between them, hugging her close. He kissed her with so much force it would've be hard to miss the love he had for her. He pulled away taking her hand in his.

"Rachel, there is nothing in this world that would make me leave you again. You and I, WE are going to make it through this. I will be there with you during every doctors appointment, every treatment, every milestone, EVERYTHING. I will not leave you Rachel Berry. I love you too much."

A small smile spread across Rachel's face at his words. She reached up and presses a soft kiss on his lips and then giggled.

"Even if I lose all my hair?" He tightened his hold on her hand, pulling her towards her next class. He pressed a light kiss into the palm of her hand.

"Even then."


End file.
